


Next Stop

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Chikan, Choking, Creampie, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Groping Escalates to Rape, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Public humilation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix found himself the unwanted center of attention.





	Next Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



With his eyes closed, Felix leaned his head against the window of the bus. The low rumble of the street he could feel through the vibrations was soothing. The bus was empty as he was driving home from school, all the other students having gotten out at earlier stations.

The sudden loud voices of men tearing through the music on his earphones made him look up. The bus had reached the Emmer Mines bus stop. Felix sighed. Today, he had had to stay later than usual to clean up theatre props and had to take a later bus.

Felix never liked doing that. The men from the mines were loud and rough and kind of scary. He always felt a little uncomfortable when he had to ride home with them. They usually left him alone, but sometimes they made weird comments. They had never engaged with him directly though, and Felix was glad for it.

He twitched when he felt the seat next to him dip as a large man let himself drop down into it. Felix had seen him before, the tall man with the blonde hair. He had been joking and laughing loudly with his friends. He gave Felix the creeps.

Felix nearly yelped when one of the cords of his earphones was pulled out. The man stared at him, a grin on his face. Not knowing where to look, Felix stared down on his knees.

“Aren’t you a pretty one? What’s your name?”

“Uhm, Felix, sir,” Felix stammered, inching away from the arm around his shoulder. It only squeezed tighter. Felix found himself pulled towards the muscular chest of the man sitting next to him. His heart was beating faster in his chest and fear rose up in him. What did he want?

“You hear that? I’m a sir! Better show some respect to me from now on!” Laughter bellowed through the bus. It sounded ugly and dangerous and Felix’ eyes darted over to the closed doors of the bus.

“You’re a cunt is what you are,” one of the men shouted to more laughter.

_Rochester Lane_ , the mechanical feminine voice announced over the speakers and Felix breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Felix pressed out quietly and tried to get up. He squealed when he felt someone grab his ass cheek and squeeze it so roughly he was sure it was gonna leave a bruise. Although he didn’t dare to look back to see who had done it, he could feel the stares in his back. The door was only a few steps away, he could make it…

It didn’t open.

“Uhm, Mr. Driver, sir? This is my stop,” Felix said a little louder. This was as loud as he dared to go, having never liked to raise his voice.

“What was that, boy?” The rough voice of the bus driver, a large man with broad hands that looked like they were better suited for harder work than steering wheels, startled Felix.

“Speak up!”

Felix closed his eyes, panic rising up in him. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him.

“This is my stop! Please open the door!”

“Ah, he has a voice.” The driver leaned back in his seat and reached into his pocket.

“Too bad it’s my break time.” A cigarette was procured from the pocket and the driver proceeded to light up and take a long drag. Felix coughed as the smoke hit his nostrils.

“It’s gonna have to wait, boy.”

“But I have to go...”

“Don’t you wanna keep us company for a little while longer? We can show you some things.”

Felix whimpered as he felt a strong hand grab his wrist and pull him backwards. He landed on the lap of one of the passengers. He smelled like ash and sweat and the manly musk Felix noticed after P.E. Felix wasn’t very good at sports and he usually had to sit out after exerting himself too much. All the other boys were taller than him and even most of the girls, even long after he should have hit his growth spurts.

But now, he wished he had trained with the other boys, took Ray from the football team up on his offer to teach him how to lift. Maybe he could have fought better then. Felix felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes as he felt the man’s hard cock press against his buttocks through their pants.

“Crying already? Nobody’s done anything to you yet.”

Feebly, he struggled to get off the lap, but a strong arm held him down. Pressed him closer. His breath came in shallow gasps as he saw another hand reach out and rip straight though his shirt.

“S-Stop,” he whimpered. It was no use. Rough hands glid over his partially exposed chest, the thumbs dragging over his hardening nipples.

“Shit, he’s soft,” the man standing in front of him muttered and rubbed Felix’ nipples until they were hard and aching. Felix was sobbing softly now, and cried out when he felt someone grope his cock through his pants.

“Get those off!”

Felix tried to bat away prying hands, but his strength was no match for the hands of men who toiled in the mines all day.

“Don’t rip them, please,” Felix begged. How was he gonna get home naked? If they would let him go after… after what? Felix didn’t dare to think what would happen to him, even though, in the back of his mind, he of course knew.

“Then take them off yourself,” one of the men said and Felix was pushed off the lap. Now he stood in the middle of the aisle and felt almost sick from fear. They were all looking at him. Feral hunger was in their dark eyes. Felix swallowed as he saw some of them already taking their cocks out, hard and leaking. With shaking hands, Felix removed what was left of his shirt. He held it towards his chest, but it was promptly ripped from him.

“No hiding, pretty boy.”

Tears dripped down his pale cheeks as Felix opened the fly of his trousers and pushed them down slowly. Hiccups shook his body as he pulled his underwear down to to ghastly whistles. His half-hard cock sprang out.

“Look at that, he’s enjoying it!”

“N-no,” Felix whispered. He really didn’t! As he bent down to take off his shoes, he swayed from the imbalance. One of the men steadied him with a hand on his ass that slid between his cheeks. Goosebumps spread on his skin as he felt fingers press against his hole.

He was shaking by the time his clothes laid in a pile on the floor. Someone kicked them away. Felix had his arms crossed over himself, trying to hide his nakedness. Roughly, they were pulled off so he had to show himself to the entire bus.

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” an appreciative voice said next to his ear. “I’m gonna enjoy ruining you.”

Felix cried out as the fingers teasing his hole were pushed inside him. It _burned_.

“You know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” the low voice whispered into his ear. “Every fucking day we see you sitting there in your tight shirts. Your pretty long hair falling over your shoulders, looking like some prize waiting to be claimed… you tease a man too much, he’s gonna take you up on the offer.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Felix sobbed, trashing in the man’s arms. It only seemed to spur the men on more. Felix felt pressure building up in him and yelped as the fingers brushed over something inside him. His cock twitched between his legs.

“Please stop, it hurts,” Felix cried. The rough use made his legs tremble, and if he wasn’t kept up by strong arms, he would have fallen on the floor.

“You ever take a cock, boy? You look like you’re made for it.”

“N-no...” Someone groaned in pleasure next to him.

“Got ourselves a virgin, boys. Don’t worry, we’re gonna take good care of your holes.”

Felix was shoved against a seat and held onto the backrest as fingers fucked him hard and fast, curling inside him and holding his stretched rim open. He whimpered as he felt his hole held open, shown off to the passengers.

“He’s gonna be tight.”

“Who wants to go first? Hey Turner, you wanna have a go? It’s your bus!”

The bus driver turned around, took one look at Felix and shook his head.

“You’re gonna have to break him in for me first. I ain’t no interest in killing someone.”

“Hear that, boy? You’ve got something to look forward to once we’re done with you.”

Felix pressed his face into the tear-soaked backrest. His entire body was shaking, his muscles drawn taut, which was not making being fucked by thick fingers any easier.

“Enough of that now. It’s gonna be easier once we come inside him a few times.”

“Please no,” Felix whispered as he felt the fingers being pulled out and something large and blunt pressed against his twitching entrance. He gasped out as all the air was pushed out of his lungs when the cockhead breeched him and pushed inside.

“It hurts,” he whimpered. Felix felt like he was dying, he couldn’t breathe. He was trashing, but his struggles were in vain and only seemed to spur the man on. Soon, the miner set a rough pace. The other man was so much larger than him that the force of his thrust sent Felix on his tiptoes, nearly slipping on the bus floor.

“Look at him go, he likes it,” he heard them say. At some point, he had started moving back, his hips moving as if by themselves. He didn’t want to, he hated it, but pain and pleasure were muddled now, numbing Felix’ mind and narrowing his world down to the cock inside him.

“Fuck him harder!”

The violence of the hard use made Felix see stars. Uncontrolled moans and sobs were forced from his throat. Soon, he was screaming. He was pulled back, his back now resting against the man’s chest who held him tight while fucking into him. Sobbing, he came untouched, his prostrate almost rubbed raw inside of him. He grew tight in his orgasm, and that made the man come. Felix’ eyes opened wide as he felt the men empty himself inside of him. The passengers cheered and clapped as the softening cock slipped out of him. Come spurted out of his hole and trickled onto the seat and down his thighs. It felt disgusting.

“Put him on all fours, I wanna fuck his pretty mouth,” another man said and Felix was thrown on the floor roughly before another cock was shoved inside of him. He felt his rim being dragged backwards with every thrust. The cock inside him was so large it was a never-ending pressure on his prostrate, his ass feeling like it was one big nerve. And it was on fire.

“Look up,” he heard someone order. He obliged, tears fogging up his view. He whimpered as the wet slit of a large cock was pressed against his soft lips.

“No biting now or I’ll beat you bloody.” Felix couldn’t have bitten down if he wanted, the thick cock nearly unhinging his jaw as it was slid inside. Saliva and pre-come dropped down his chin as his mouth was raped in time with his ass. They cocks felt so deep inside of him that he was sure they were going to meet in the middle. His mouth and throat slicked now, he felt the cock slip in deeper until it was pushing down his esophagus. Felix’ eyes rolled back into his head when he couldn’t breathe any more.

After what felt like an eternity, he felt the man come in his throat. Felix gagged and sputtered and what he couldn’t swallow was forced out between the corner of his lips. He coughed and gasped for air as the twitching cock was pulled out from his throat with a wet noise. It was _still_ coming. Felix squeezed his eyes shut as his face and hair was painted with thick, hot stripes of come.

“Come on, split yourself open on my cock,” one of the men demanded and pulled him to his feet. Felix’ head was spinning as he was pulled onto someone’s lap. His quivering knees were planted next to the men’s thighs, which were so thick the spread hurt and made his groin ache. His knees barely reached the seats as Felix was straddling him.

“Sit down.”

Felix bit his lower lip, worrying it until it was bloody as he sank down on the thick, hot cock pressing against his abused hole. He moaned lowly, his breath hitching as it filled him. The man took the opportunity of Felix’ opened mouth and shoved his tongue inside. Felix whimpered into the kiss, somehow thankful for the little bit of affection. The man fucked him with his tongue as if it was another cock and Felix mind was dizzy as it ended for a second before his mouth was plundered again.

“Move your hips, you little whore. Show me how much you love my cock,” Felix heard him say in ringing ears and did as he was told. It hurt so much, but soon he was bobbing up and down on the large cock rearranging his insides.

“Gah...” Felix breathed out as the man pushed up and hilted himself inside him. He felt as if he was about to be fucked out the throat as the miner set a pace harder than anything before. Not having anything else to hold onto, Felix wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, sobbing into the hollow of the skin as he tried to meet the ferocious thrusts with his own movements.

“Hey Greg, turn around on the seat, I wanna get in there too.”

Felix cried out as the men obliged and his ass was turned towards the aisle.

“No, please no!”

“Every day we work in the mines, we give you electricity, and pay our taxes, so you can live in a nice town and go to a nice school, this is the least you can do for us.”

Felix screamed as he felt a second cockhead press against his aching hole. Slicked by sperm and blood, it went inside with some force and Felix thought he would die from the pain. His burning thighs and hips were no match for the strength of the men and he couldn’t even clench down anymore to stop even a little bit of the assault. All he could do was take it as the men took their pleasure for them. His own hard erection was trapped between sweaty muscles and every movement hurt.

This time, the men released inside of him before Felix and that sensation made him come _again_. His own voice, coming out in ragged moans and cries, sounded foreign to him now. He had screamed himself hoarse.

He couldn’t even trash anymore as he was passed around from passenger to passenger, large cocks going in and out of him, all releasing on him or in him. In his ass, in his mouth, on his face and chest.

How late was it now? Felix saw the sun’s light fade as he was dropped on the sticky bus floor. Tears and sperm were dried on his cheek and there was no strength anymore in his legs.

“We got him ready enough for you now?” The voice sounded so far away. Felix felt his eyes drift closed. He was yanked out of his tiredness by a fist in his hair that yanked him upward. He was thrown on his back.

“Spread your legs,” the heard the voice of the bus driver commanded. It took Felix considerable effort, but he presented himself all the same. It hurt a little less if he did it himself rather than just let them take it all.

“Hold yourself open,” another command came. New tears streamed down Felix’ face. He wasn’t even sure how he had any left. With shaking fingers, he held his rim open and saw it inspected by the larger man standing between his thighs.

“It’s gonna have to do. I don’t wanna miss the game tonight,” the bus driver said and opened the fly of his trousers.

Felix heartbeat was going so fast now he was sure the organ would push out of his chest now. He felt sick from panic and nausea as he stared on the large, uncut cock of the driver hanging over his head. It was thicker and longer than his forearm and already leaking at the large, bulbous red tip. It looked like a mace.

The bus driver sat between Felix’s spread legs and pulled him forward by his hips with an ease that made the boy gasp. He was nothing more but a mere fucktoy for these men. He had never stood a chance. He tried to ready himself as he felt the cock press against his slicked entrance. But it didn’t help.

“Fuck… how is he still so tight after fucking all of you? Your cocks are too tiny,” the driver complained as he tried to push inside Felix. The boy was sobbing now, begging for mercy but there was none. He couldn’t take this, he just couldn’t. His body protested the stretch, even after being fucked by two cocks at once many times.

“You’re killing me,” he cried.

Felix arched his back with a voiceless scream as he felt something inside him give way and the cock slipped inside him all the way. The pace set was brutal and unyielding. The driver’s broad hands were digging into Felix’s hips, leaving bruises and scratch marks. They pressed so tightly, Felix thought he could feel his bones creak and nearly crack under the pressure.

“Fuck, he’s tight… this is like fucking a damn vice,” the bus driver complained, but the hunger was plainly written on his face.

“Oh god,” Felix sobbed, holding onto the seats to stop being rammed into the ground at least a little. His entire body hurt, but his cock was hard again from being filled and used like this.

Just when Felix thought he could not take any more, that he would die from this, the driver wrapped a large hand around his neck. It was so big it reached around all the way his slender throat. Then, he squeezed down.

Felix was desperately gasping for air that wouldn’t come. He tried to pull away the hand on his throat, but he was no match for the driver’s strength, especially after being raped for hours. He was blacking out. The moment he felt his consciousness fade, the hand was lifted from his bruised throat. He took a deep breath, and the relief that came from his combined with the never-ending pressure on his sweet spot made Felix come again, spending what little he had left to give.

He grew tighter again in the waves of his orgasm, clenching down weakly on the large cock inside him. It made the bus driver spend himself too, filling Felix with so much hot come he felt like bursting. With choked gasps, Felix tried to recover as he stared up into the bright lights of the bus ceiling. He hadn’t even noticed they had turned on. By now, it was dark outside.

The slow hiss of opening bus doors were the only other noise but Felix’ soft sobbing and panting. Someone lifted him up and dragged him to his legs that couldn’t hold his weight anymore.

“See you next time!”

Laughter in his back, Felix was pushed out of the bus and fell painfully on his already bruised knees. His clothes landed next to him.

He was breathing heavily as he laid on the asphalt. His thighs were wet with sperm and blood and trembling like leaves in a storm.

Felix felt sleep drift over him, his body reeling from exhaustion. Maybe he would wake up next morning and of this had just been a dream. A horrible nightmare.


End file.
